onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartleby
Vice Admiral Bartleby '(バレトゥルビ・中将, ''Bareturubi Chūjō), otherwise known as The Scrivener, is a Vice Admiral under the Marines. He is also the consumer of the Rishū Rishū no Mi. Appearance As far as Marine officers go, Bartleby is very unremarkable. He is plain, standard, and of a mold. He is of a decent height and weight, with relatively little muscle compared to his more burly associates. He has a thin face without any stubble, nor distinguishing features such as scars, tattoos, or even lines of age. He wears a pair of thin, round spectacles for the most part. He wears the standard Marine mantle with the insignia of Justice emblazoned on the back, and a smart black suit underneath. His top pocket is never without several pens, and he is commonly carrying a manilla envelope under his arm. Whether the envelope his subordinates see is always the same one, or if they are several identical ones, is a widely speculated mystery. If it is the very same one, the staff wonders what is in it. Personality Bartleby is rigid to a fault. He is absolutely unwavering when it comes to matters of governmental procedure, which often obstructs the duties of everyone around him, ally or enemy. Although he does not allow his personal emotions to sway his judgments one iota, his subordinates speculate that he takes deep joy in wasting people's time. He is somewhat cowardly, and his lack of distinguishing features is due to tactfully evading almost all dangerous, physical danger. It is the unpredictability of violent battles that turns him away from such labor. In addition, his knowledge of the inner workings of the Marine's bureaucracy allows him to manipulate the fabric of justice to his pleasure. If he is asked to do anything voluntarily for the sake of another, he will flat out refuse if it violates protocol and is well known for his phrase "I would prefer not to" if it comes down to nothing but his own preference. His devotion to paperwork is his gravest weakness, for if all the paperwork is in order for something he would prefer not to go through, he has no choice but to go through with it anyway. Relationships Subordinates Although Bartleby is troublesome to work alongside with, his subordinates all agree that he is a very fair and reasonable employer. Perhaps on account of his own lax physical stature, Bartleby does not require a great deal of exertion out of his men. For some this is a relief, but for other hot-blooded types it is an annoyance. Higher-Ups For those who do not have to deal with him personally, such as the Fleet Admiral, Bartleby is an exemplary worker and soldier. His high rank is on account of his steady and reliable workings in the Marine infrastructure. Many boring documents that the higher-ups are meant to deal with go through to Bartleby instead, making him privy to several important governmental workings. Any higher-ups who actually DO have to work with Bartleby look upon him less favorably, as talking to him is an uphill struggle and he does everything he can to make matters difficult for those he speaks to. He has no respect for rank. Argos Bartleby and Argos work together, and unlike the rest of the station Bartleby absolutely hates Argos. The latter's absolute disregard for protocol, paperwork, order, and civilized behavior infuriates Bartleby. He is constantly informing Argos about the slips in behavior, but Argos completely disregards any argument from Bartleby. And Bartleby cannot resort to force to put Argos back in line, because of course, that is against protocol. Bartleby does however appreciate Argos' enthusiasm when it comes to fighting pirates, as he doesn't like to do much work himself. Abilities Besides his Devil Fruit powers, as a Vice Admiral Bartleby is capable of using the two trainable types of Haki. He has fairly limited capabilities with either type. His extent with Busoshoku Haki is only enough to force a Logia fruit user into solid form. His Kenbunshoku Haki is only enough to predict an target's speech, which he uses mainly in his bureaucratic duties. Devil Fruit The Rishū Rishū no Mi was confiscated from a gang of pirates who had been intercepted by Marine ships traveling through the Calm Belt, where the pirates had been trapped after trying to escape the Grand Line. Many of the Marines wanted to eat it, but Bartleby managed to move through the proper channels to acquire it himself. This fruit enables Bartleby to create endless loops of red tape with which to tie up his target. This is very useful for purposes of immobilization, as the strips of tape can tie up foes or make them all sticky. History Will be edited in future. Trivia *Vice Admiral Bartleby's name references a very aloof scrivener in Herman Melville's novella '''Bartleby, the Scrivener. Vice Admiral Bartleby's first name is unknown, even by his subordinates. *Bartleby (the character) was created by me, Nettlekid. Category:Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters